1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of voice services and, more particularly, to providing access to network-based information services through a personal computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portal is a Web site that serves as an entry point for accessing information. A portal effectively provides a central network location through which users can access information such as news, weather reports, stock quotes, electronic mail, and the like. Typically, the content provided through a portal and the manner in which the content is provided can be customized by the user. Accordingly, each user is able to access and view personalized information as well as various services through the portal in a user-specific manner.
The primary mechanism for accessing portals has been through Web-enabled devices. Specifically, users have accessed portals via home computer systems having suitable Internet connections. So long as the user has access to such a computer system, the user can obtain information and other services from the portal.
When away from the computer system, the user still may access a portal, albeit through some sort of wireless, Internet-enabled device. Traditionally, cellular telephones, for example those configured to communicate using Wireless Access Protocol (WAP), have provided users with access to portals. Despite the mobility afforded by cellular telephones, users are restricted to accessing information and services through small visual displays incorporated within the cellular telephone.
In any case, to access information from a Web portal, users have been restricted to using devices having Internet connections. Moreover, users typically must subscribe to a fee service to access personalized information when mobile.